


The first to walk hand in hand with you

by BilingualShipper



Series: (I want to be) All your first times [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Nishinoya thought their first winter date was ruined the moment he wetted his gloves by accident, but Asahi wasn't about to let that happen.





	The first to walk hand in hand with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El primero con el que camines de la mano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530561) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper). 



Why was it so hard to hold things while wearing gloves?! Of all winter things, this was definitely Nishinoya’s least favorite one. At least the other problems had some kind of solution —many layers of warm clothes, smoky chocolate and calefaction compensated the chilly ambient; when it snowed it ended with a lot of snow to play later and there were lots of festivities to distract himself or to reunite with friends even though they were on vacations— but what solution had the poor hold of gloved hands?

Gloves should come with non-slip like shoes did. What was the purpose of protecting hands while making them almost useless? It was almost impossible to handle things correctly; he needed both hands to feel like nothing was going to slip down. How did he think he could grab both his and Asahi’s drink, each one in each hand? _Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy!_

All he won with that was a disaster on the store’s floor, the bother of the employee who had to look for something to clean it, a waste of his money —although half of his cup was still intact— and wetting his gloves as he tried to catch the fugitive; which, now that he thought it, was a nonsense act that made everything worse. Up to that, Asahi excused so much it was worthy for ten people, even when Nishinoya had already excused himself and told him it was unnecessary to keep on that.

He noticed the wetness on his hands as things calmed down. He wrinkled his nose; he was forced to take his gloves off. One of winter’s rules was to stay dry and that included clothes. Nishinoya had no replacement —who went out with an extra pair of gloves, anyways?—, Asahi’s would be too big if he had; so he was doomed to keep his hands free. He was lucky the store wasn’t cold enough to make him want to hide his hands.

This was their first date during December and so it was also the first time they went out with snow around. The idea was to drink something hot and walk, to look how the town was decorated this time, simple things that were cut in half because of this clumsiness. Without something to protect his hands, it wasn’t a matter of many streets to reach his limit. He pouted, what a way to ruin a date.

“You’re cold already?”

“Hm? No, why?” Nishinoya arched an eyebrow.

“You’re sulking. Are you still mad for what happened to your drink?”

“We’ll have to go back home the moment we get out of here!” he exclaimed in frustration, making Asahi jump a little.

“We can go on after we look for another gloves in your house, there’s no pro…”

“I left them on the washing machine.”

“Ah.” Asahi put a hand on his nape. There were no more answers. The younger guy just drank a bit of what was left. “We still have a lot of days to walk around, there’s no problem in leave it for later.”

“But I’m disappointed it can’t be today.”

It was rare for him to be like that, but he couldn’t help it, he was too excited before. He felt Asahi caressing his leg with his foot under the table, making him smile a little. Nishinoya gave it back and it ended up in a tangle of legs under there and lightly flushed cheeks.

“Asahi-san.” Once his glass was empty, Nishinoya put on a serious expression which, combined with his deep tone, turned on each alarm in the mentioned’s head.

“Y-yeah?”

“Never let me grab something that shouldn’t fall if I’m wearing gloves, _never!_ ” Asahi leaned a bit back on his seat. “Avoid that as necessary!”

“I will.” He raised his hands in front of him. “You don’t have to say it with that face”.

“You’ll remember it that way.” He smiled.

The moment of truth came five minutes later. With both finished drinks, it wasn’t like one of them wanted to spend more time inside the café, so they exited to the street. The change of temperature was immediate. Abandoning the calefaction forced them to readjust the scarfs they had loosened and to button up their coats. Just the few seconds they took to be comfortable again were enough to Nishinoya’s fingers to ask for refuge. _Ah, this is bad._

He introduced his hand inside his coat’s pockets, but it wasn’t enough, not for the fifteen minutes of walk to his house; nor was it a very comfortable position to maintain all of that time. Maybe they could stop in some stores with calefaction to relieve the coldness before continuing, or maybe…

Nishinoya heard Velcro being separated to his right, getting him out of his ideas and making him come back to the present in which Asahi was taking off one of this gloves.

“What are you doing?”

“I prefer both of us to be freezing a hand than only you being in the cold.” He almost didn’t look at him while saying it, the flush on his cheeks telling out why.

“Asahi-san…” Nishinoya looked at him with sparks on his eyes. The ace only expected his glove to be accepted, not his boyfriend jumping on him for a hug. He almost let the glove fall in his surprise, but he ended up hugging him back. “Ah, you’re the best!”

It was loose fit, a lot of space left at the fingers’ end and a loose wrist even though it was secured in the tightest level, but it brought up a special warm. It could be the fact it already had the warm of Asahi’s hand, or it could be the fact Asahi gave it to him because he wanted to. It didn’t matter how it was; his heart accelerated and heated up his body with emotions.

Now they both hid a hand in their pocket and used the other to gesticulate while they chatted. They must’ve looked funny, though it wasn’t that fun that the cold air slipped through the loose space on his wrist. Nishinoya pouted. He could endure it, it wasn’t like his hand were going to freeze because of that, but it was too uncomfortable. And, as the poor actor he was, Asahi noticed his state immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

“The glove’s loose and air enters here.” He pointed with his bare hand quickly.

“I’m surprised it doesn’t fall.”

“Me too. I can take it, anyways, it’s just a bother.” Nishinoya shrugged.

The taller looked at him for some steps. He trusted his word, he could endure the chilly air running between the glove’s fabric and his skin, it was just that he wasn’t sure he could allow that to happen all the way back. Asahi didn’t want Nishinoya to show the least hint of a bad face while being on a date with him. So, after a sigh because he knew the wind was going to become his enemy, he took his hands behind his head.

“Asahi-san?” he asked as he registered weird moves to his side. His eyes widened as he saw long brown locks fall over his partner’s shoulders.

“It should hold the glove, I think.” Asahi reached out a hand with the elastic band hanging on his fingers.

“Asahi-san, you should go out with your hair down more. You look great!” Nishinoya complimented him as he accepted the elastic band and put it on to hold the glove’s end in place.

“It’s uncomfortable, Nishinoya.” He flushed a little and pulled a lock away from his face to put it behind his ear.

“But I love your long hair! You should show it off more outside!”

“It gets in my face.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s cool and you must show it off.”

“Could it be you’re the one who wants to show off?”

“Of course I want to show off my _great_ boyfriend and his _cool_ hair!” Asahi laughed a little, Nishinoya’s expressivity never stopped to amaze him. “I’m serious! And if it’s a bother, you can use that string without tying your hair.”

“I’ll think about it.” Asahi smiled and placed even more hair behind his ear.

“Don’t think, do it.”

They were lucky the air came from in front of them so Asahi’s hair flew backwards and didn’t get in his eyes or mouth. The conversation about how was it better to style his hair made them forget about the coldness hitting their unprotected hands for a while. The moment it ended, both of them tried to heat up their hands with their breath.

“Ah, I can’t do this anymore!” Nishinoya looked for a place to put his hand desperately, nowhere seemed to be warm enough. “We have to stop, sit on the hand to heat it up, buy something hot and grab it with that hand, I don’t know!”

“Well, there’s a bench over there. We can do that sitting thing…”

“Let’s do it!” He practically ran as if he competed against someone else to sit down first, even though the only one who could take his place was by his side.

The shorter sat down first, Asahi followed a few seconds later. Their hands just laid on the wood in the space between them, though. Their fingertips seemed to look for the others. They stayed quiet, maybe for a minute, seeing the world around them. Suddenly, Nishinoya’s fingers decided to find their companions, caressing them very softly by the knuckles, which brought color up to both their cheeks. His intention was different, they both knew, no one dared to complete it.

“Hey, Asahi-san.”

“Hm?”

“Can I hold your hand?” It was a murmur somewhat caught on the fabric of his scarf, which he had just pulled up until it covered just under his nose.

The answer was firmer than he had ever expected. Even before noticing he had lost the knuckles he was faintly stroking, Nishinoya felt fingers entwining his strongly. Warm expanded from the spaces that had found their missing piece to his palms, then jumped to their faces, making the younger hid in the middle of this scarf. He didn’t imagine such an assertive and immediate action, but it did cause him a trembling smile.

“It works.” As he turned to look at him, he discovered Asahi couldn’t hold his smile back as well.

“Feels good.” His heart went crazy as he noticed that his two hands were warm thanks to Asahi. He nodded. If only they weren’t in a public bench, Nishinoya would have cuddled the other. “What about going home like this?”

“All the way home?” Asahi whispered.

“There’s less than half the way left. It’s not like there’s a lot of people outside, we can go easy.”

“Ah…” His hold softened and got tighter as he thought about it.

“You wouldn’t be comfortable? It was just a suggestion…”

“Let’s go.” Asahi stood up without letting go of his hand. The contrast between his determined tone and the flush up to his ears was cute and funny. The libero smiled his biggest grin before standing up and taking a tighter hold on his boyfriend’s hand.

They didn’t break the contact, not even when a car passed nearby nor when they heard kids running on the snow; their happy bubble wouldn’t explode with blunt needles like those. They gave the other sweet stares time after time, smiles and blushes never left their faces.

Once at his house’s door, Nishinoya took a step more so he was in front of the taller, their hands still united and with no hints of the coldness they had endured. He had maybe ruined the majority of their plans for this date, but it was worth it. If his gloved uselessness had consequences as sharing corporal heat and the beauty of long hairs fluttering on the wind, it was completely welcomed.

“Uhm, are you going to say something, Nishinoya?” Asahi asked after some seconds of his intense stare on him.

“Come in!” he blurted out as he took the keys out of his pocket and started to open the door.

“Ah?” He cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t want you to leave. Come in with me.”

“Am I not going to disturb?”

“Everyone’s out. C’mon, we have spent not even an hour together.”

“Okay,” Asahi accepted the proposal with a smile.

What Nishinoya thought it’d be their worst meeting happened to be his favorite one since each inconvenience had an even better solution than the last one. Losing his gloves leaded to sharing and being in equal conditions; the wrong fit to his little hand, to contemplate how his brown hair in freedom was; winter’s coldness against their unprotected hands, to do something they hadn’t dared to do until that day; and the forced change of plans, to fall asleep on the couch, cuddling, a layer of clothing less, long locks tangled in shorter fingers, never-ending smiles and blushes, and more love than it existed before his clumsiness came to life.


End file.
